Love Boat
'"Love Boat"' by ''Jack Jones ''(covered by ''Frankie Bostello in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a young man. He wears a white tuxedo with black highlights which neatly covers a pink shirt, red bow tie, red glove, and red shoes. His pants and hair are black. He has a brownish outline. Background He's standing on a red velvet deck near an ocean at sunset, also being a black piano behind the dancer that's without a leg. Deeper in the background is a sinking ship, which slowly sinks throughout the choreography. At some points in the choreography there's a couple floating on objects. Gold Moves 'Classic' The Classic routine has a total of 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Brush off sweat from your head with your both hands. Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap. It's the final move for the routine. lbgm1.png|Gold Move 1 lbgm2.png|Gold Move 2 'Mashup' The Mashup has a total of 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: '''Put your left hand on your hips and raise your right hand (U Can't Touch This). '''Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap. It's the final move for the Mashup (Love Boat). UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Move 1 (U Can't Touch This) Lbgm2.png|Gold Move 2 (Love Boat) Mashup Love Boat ''has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in August. Dancers ''(No repeats) *'Love Boat (JD2014)' *''Beauty and a Beat'' (JD4) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *''Dare'' (JD) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''We No Speak Americano'' (JD4) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''Funplex'' (JD) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) Appearances in Mashups Love Boat makes appearances in the following Mashups: *''Fancy ''(Retro Men) *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' * It's My Birthday (Suit Up!) * Just a Gigolo * ''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Suit Up!) Party Master Mode Love Boat ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Circular Punch/Cyber Man/Monkey Dance *Come On/Clap Dance/Dig It/Rolling For You *70's/Staggered Waves/'Troublemaker'/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling' *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/'Where Have You Been'/'I Will Survive' *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *Santa's Ballet/Shadow Ballerina/'Follow The Leader'/'Gentleman' *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'/'Starships' *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *'Love Boat' Trivia * Although not credited, this is the first Jack Jones song in the series. * This is the first dance to have a TV show theme. * The original song is for a TV show of the same name, The Love Boat. * The dancer looks like Justin Timberlake when he had short hair. * He looks like the same dancer for It's Not Unusual, Forget You and Superstition. * The dancer jumps and "freezes" in mid-air at the end, similar to the dancers for Baby One More Time. *It originally had a different choreography as you can see in //jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/LoveBoat/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png. * If you look closely in the background, there are two people floating on a plank of wood. They might be Jack and Rose which would be a reference to the Titanic theme. * The JD logo appears on the piano. * The dancer's platform is actually floating on water. This could mean that the dancer was one of the victims of the sinking ship, but wouldn't explain the piano's pristine state. * This is the first song Frankie Bostello has covered. The second one is Mahna Mahna in Just Dance 2015 and ''the third one is Copacabana in Just Dance 2016. * Wesley Enriquez created a dress for Animal Crossing New Leaf inspired from this song; its name is Love Boat Tuxedo. * This song holds the record for the second highest number of Beta Pictograms (43). * In the Mashup, some pictograms are missing during ''It's You’s appearance. ** Also, Funplex's Gold Moves were removed. Gallery loveboat.jpg|Love Boat SJOP41 b955d52e 14.png|Love Boat (Mashup) loveboatjd2014.jpg loveboat_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 114.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 180px-Betaloveboat.png|Beta Pictograms love boat full pictos-sprite.png|Complete Pictograms Sprite loveboatopener.png loveboatmenu.png HNI_0070.JPG|The 'Love Boat Tuxedo' from Animal Crossing. Videos File:The Love Boat theme (long version) File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Love Boat - Party Master Just Dance 2014 File:JD2014 Love Boat Party Master Mode File:Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Love_Boat_by_Frankie_Bostello_3*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Recycled elements Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited